Love in a Digital Age
by redtaxi
Summary: A mixed up love story between Sherlock Holmes and Ms. Molly Hooper through the eyes of the media.
1. Tuesday Texts

**Tuesday, 21st March, 10:30pm**

_Will you be coming over tonight? - MH_

No. Currently performing a test in lab. - SH

_Oh with that brain I'd left you? That's unfortunate. - MH_

If you are referring to the brain, it is not. Damaged tissue is the best substance for this experiment. Despite its clear lacking in size. - SH

_Thirty-six year old mother of three, Sherlock. And I wasn't referring to that. - MH_

It was only intended as a factual statement. Explain yourself. - SH

_Just unfortunate, as you could have had a warm bed instead. - MH_

I'm not tired. - SH

_And a warm wife. - MH_

Tempting, however, this experiment requires complete attention at the moment. Not sure if offer is its rival. - SH

_Well that depends. - MH_

On what? - SH

_On whether your experiment is a matching eight for my offer. - MH_

An eight? - SH

_Verging on nine. - MH_

Should be arriving home in less than half an hour. Had to double cabbie's fare. - SH

* * *

**The Daily Mirror, dailymirror. co. uk**

_THE REICHENBACH HERO RETURNS_  
**London's own consulting detective comes back from the dead, but is silent as the grave on his return! Star Reporter, Talulah O'Malley reveals the hot scoop on the detective's comeback.  
**  
By Talulah O'Malley.

The unraveling scandal of Boffin Detective Sherlock Holmes, which last year resulted in his dramatic suicide, has turned another mysterious corner as Holmes earlier this week, announced his return to the living world. In yesterday's short press conference, Holmes revealed information pertaining to the false accusations against him and incriminated Jim Moriarty (also known as Rich Brook) as the participant behind his downfall, in relation with four other suspects, including the Sun's own reporter, Kitty Riley. While the conclusion of the conference allowed Holmes to clear his name, it left many questions unanswered, especially the crucial one; how did he faked such a high profile death, in front of so many witnesses, including the Detective's own partner, Bachelor John Watson (who may soon be 'bachelor no more' upon his recent engagement to a unknown woman). At this question, Holmes remained tight lipped with his response, only replying that he had help from one source in particular and that he was very grateful for them. Which only leaves our readers eager for more!

Furthermore, while the hushed return of Holmes remains a secret affair, this reporter can reveal that the Reichenbach Hero did not return alone. First sightings show Holmes to be in the company of a mystery woman. Rumours circulating expose very little about the young woman (pictured right to Holmes). While some speculate that she could be the fiance of former Bachelor John Watson, others however have gone further to suggest that the woman is indeed attached to Holmes himself. Neither party have approached the newspaper to comment, however, we leave our readers with a slide of recently taken photos of the mystery couple to let them decide for themselves.

_Viewing recent comments_

**_lizziemhosta 9:45pm_  
**srs? i thought he was gay, those shirts scream 'queer as folk'!

**_lolzgoat 4:35pm_  
**so what? a rich dead guy gets a girlfriend. she's hott though  
**  
_benanderson 4:21:pm_  
**unsurprising that the mirror would jump so quickly back onto the boffin's bandwagon. evidence for his innocence?! ha! and what the hell happened to the suppose 'mastermind' moriarty?!

_**holmesgurlxx 3:30pm**_  
oh god, i hope this isnt true! breakin my heart, sherlock!

* * *

**Saturday, 5th April, 8:30 am**

**'ibelieveinsherlockholmes' website**

**blogpost: A warm welcome!**

A big Hullo to all our new members! Welcome to the (un)official site for the believers of Sherlock Holmes! It's sooo wonderful to have more fans of our illustrious detective on board. However, lately me and the mods have been noticing some unwelcoming behavior towards Mr. Holmes's personal life or more recently, his 'mysterious companion'. As we discuss on our F.A.Q (click here for link!), we remain fans of Mr. Holmes only in a professional capacity. So! we've decided to remove all posts relating to any personal information or discussion of Sherlock's love life. Seriously, while we love sherlock talk, we prefer to keep it within his right of privacy.

Additionally, we've come to an agreement that naughty pic of the week and which shirt did he wear best comp will continue as usual. Mods will uphold your right to that tradition.

ciao! xx

Janie, Moderator

* * *

**Friday, 17th June, 7:50 pm**

_On my way now. Just escaped noisy paps again! Remind me, weren't you the one who said this would cool off by now? - MH_

Blame John. His impending marriage keeps them persistent. Are you bringing the liver? - SH

_Better still, the rumours have died down a little. I'm no longer Mr. Holmes's 'convenvient cover' :) And yes, you owe me for this one. Pretty sure Stanford caught me again. - MH._

You shall be rewarded handsomely. But do hurry up. - SH

_And my reward, do I get to pick it? - MH_

If you wish. - SH

_Then my reward will indeed be handsome ;) - MH_

Of course there is a set time limit to said reward. - SH

_Going as quick as I can! x - MH_

By the by, you were never my 'convenient cover'. - SH

_no? - MH_

No. Definitely not to me. - SH

_I'm here xx- MH_


	2. Saturday Morning Stories

**Friday, 8th August, 10:45 am**

_Are you here yet? I'm by the reception desk. - MH_

Sudden development in Winers' case. Inform John. - SH

_No! Not today, please Sherlock. John will murder you! - MH_

_Or me! He'll murder me on your behalf! - MH_

Don't exaggerate. John's a reasonable man... I'm certain you can negotiate your way out. Did you collect the right gift? -SH

_Wait, the right one? I've got the blue box with me. - MH_

Blue box contains the traditional home gift of a toaster. The gold ribbon box, however, a bottle of cyanide pills. In case of emergency. -SH

_Oh god, not funny. Sherlock, hurry now. He's pulling his hair out. - MH_

_Sherlock. please! - MH_

_I implore you, my love. Please. - MH_

On my way. - SH

* * *

**The Telegraph: Marriage Announcements ****  
**

_The Marriage of Mr. J.H Watson and Ms. M.A Morsten_

The marriage took place Friday, August 8th, at St. James Church, London, UK, between Mr. John Hamish Watson, son of the late H Watson and of Margaret Watson, and Mary Ann Morsten, the only daughter of the late Mr. Arthur Morsten and of Victoria Morsten. Father Patrick Milroy, OSB, officiated.

The bride was given away by the best man - was attended by Lord Attenbury, Inspector G. Lestrade, Mrs M. Peterson, The best man was Mr S. Holmes. A reception was held afterwards at a private venue.

* * *

**The Sun**

**A SATURDAY SUN EXCLUSIVE**

_'BACHELOR NO MORE' JOHN WATSON WEDS HIS FIANCÉE, WHAT WILL BECOME OF HAT MAN AND ROBIN?_  
**Timothy Ashton has all the goss on the secret ceremony!**

Blink and you'll miss it! While others have failed to catch the biggest scoop of the year, Timothy Ashton has exclusive details about the Bachelor's wedding from a close friend of the family. Last Friday, in a very private ceremony, John Watson, the budding partner of Boffin Detective Sherlock Holmes, tied the knot with his long time fiancée, a Ms. Mary 'nee' Morsten, placing the final nail in the coffin of the rumor-mil about Sherlock Holmes and himself.

The two have often been thought to be a couple, though neither has publicly denied these allegations, John Watson has sought to put them to rest by his marriage to Mrs. Watson. Little is known of Mrs. Watson, other than that the bride is currently teaching at a local comprehensive and that the happy couple are believed to have met through a case after Mrs. Watson sought help from the consulting detective.

While Watson does not shy away from mixing work with play, our close confidante can reveal that Holmes was visibly agitated throughout the ceremony. His disapproval of the bride may relate to the hot rumor, that after a short honeymoon, the happy couple will move out from the pair's former premises. What does this mean for the power couple? Our confidante suggests that their business may come to an abrupt end after a long line of illustrious successes. With Holmes out of business; How will London fare without the help of the Reichenbach Hero?

In other news, our close source can also exclusively confirm the presence of Holmes's mysterious woman at the wedding. The two were said to have been in close company all evening, despite having a domestic spat at the end of the reception. Poor Boffin Holmes, all's fair in love and war.

_More details on Page Six._

_The Sun cannot and does not reveal the names of any of our sources. _

* * *

**Hotmail Account: Kate Hutchins **  
To:angiehutchins  
Cc:  
Bcc:  
Subject: Catching up!

Dear lovely Angie,

Just came back from cousin John's wedding. Utter fiasco. My date, [Peter, the fit one in accounting department] was acting odd all day, ignoring me for the most part. Wedding was nice. John's happy and his bride is very sweet. They were kind enough to place us at their table after we got switched around. Peter was delighted, me, not so much. I sat next to that famous detective, you know, the one that killed himself? But here's where it gets interesting, dear sister. Firstly, the guy is exactly like what they say in papers. He was cold for the entire evening, had to be forced into dancing with John's wife and this is the best man, for god's sake!

They had him sitting next to this alright girl, Molly and boy, did I feel for her. The entire night, he kept doing this party trick, reading your life story from just a look [got me in a nutshell, he even knew about that weekend Peter and I had!] but Molly could shut him up quick enough. So sad, you could see that she was in love with him despite all. Then she left the table, walked over to another and started chatting up some older fit guy. Dear sister, his reaction made my day! It lasted only five minutes before he got up, stormed over and took her away. But they reconciled after their little tiff. He did what any man in love would do, even the famous ones are all the same.

Anyway, just got back to the hotel after being ditched by Peter! Something came up, he said. Bollocks.  
I'll come down next weekend to see you and the boys and we can plot my revenge against Peter. How does 'poisoning the coffee' sound?

lots of love  
xx Katie

_Sent via iPhone, Saturday, 9th August, 12:05 am_

* * *

**Saturday, 9th August, 12:44 am**

_Where have you gone mm? x - MH_

Saying goodbye to John. - SH

_They left hours ago! Hurry up and join your wife in this luxurius hotel suitee. - MH_

Molly. Are you drinking the champagne in the fridge per chance? - SH

_well, i would have shared it but you werent there so ha, sorry only half a bottle left...maybe less xxx- MH_

Your xxs correspondingly increase with your alcohol consumption. Interesting - SH

_are you flirting wit me? you are arent you...get up here and flirt with me xxxxxxx - MH._

I will be there promptly. - SH

_you were really goood tonight. john was proud. also very attractive. vry attractive-MH_

All the work of his new suit, I'm afraid. - SH.

_not john! you! wish you hadn't gotten snappy with Greg thou..- MH_

Your 'Greg' was being an nuisance, hardly my fault if an intervention was necessary - SH

_Tssshhh! you betta come up soon. i keep losing my things...shoes...dress..panttiess...xxx- MH_

_how you still wit John? they should be at the airport now...- MH_

I'm not. Only ensuring the transportation of our gift to them - SH

_not the gold box, sherlock...dont piss off a soldier on his wedding day.. MH_

Not that. I'll inform you that I do know how to arm oneself, bested John on several occasions. -SH

...Panties? - SH

_Mmm, the best kind of pantiess - MH_

Do tell. - SH

_the onthefloorwildlyabandoned kind - MH_

Silly. You'll get cold. - SH

_Then come up and save a gal from hypoteemiaa xx - MH_

Well whatever that's supposed to be, I can't have Barts' only competent pathologist getting ill. - SH

Expect me soon, dear wife. - SH

* * *

**Saturday, 8th August, 3:30 am**

Oh my god, molly! Thank you so much! I don't know how we could ever repay you two! Just expect several postcards from Hawaii! Give my deepest thanks to Sherlock for this. Seriously, John is completed stumped! love you both xo - M.W


	3. Friday Night Frights

**Friday, 15th August, 2:15 am**

Back in London. Let's have dinner. - Unknown Number

* * *

**Wednesday, 20th August, 8:20 pm**

You looked beautiful this evening - SH

_Thank you. why are you texting me from the loo? - MH_

_...You've left, haven't you? - MH_

Important request from cilent. - SH

_You accepted a case in the toilet? - MH_

No, I accepted before we left for the restaurant. - SH

_Oh okay. - MH_

Not good? - SH

_No, well yes. just too impressed at your escape to be mad now. - MH_

_What about John? - MH_

He should be receiving a text soon. - SH

_...and now you have two pissed off wives on your hands - MH_

Will be home very late. Don't wait for me. - SH

* * *

**Little, Brown Book Group UK**  
_Press Release_

The publishers at Little, Brown Book Group are proud to present the first semi-autobiographical novella of the striking Ms.

Penned by the anonymous figure; _Whiplash_ is a modern-day diary for the modern century, detailing a life of love, lies and sex. The novella recalls the greatest love affairs of the author's life, all linked to the dangerous underworld, hidden carefully away from civil society. While the figures remain pure fiction, their stories are of a deeper truth. Read her liaisons with the World's greatest souls; politicians, crime lords, writers, fighters, detectives.

A Fanny Hill rendition, worthy of the modern age of sex, crime and most of all, mystery.

_A devilish piece of fiction, the Ms. has you hooked from the first word to the last._  
MARK HAMPSTEAD, The Guardian

_Readers will find it hard to put down this naughty novel!_  
CHRISTINE MEYERS, The Telegraph

_The scandalous nature of the novella is not attached to its sordid details but to the secrecy of its subjects._  
GABRIELLE CORTES, NY Times

* * *

**Glamour Magazine  
**  
**BOOK CLUB PRESENTS: **_Whiplash by the Ms._

_LAUREN COX SITS DOWN IN EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW WITH THE AUTHOR OF WHIPLASH_

_Interviewed by Lauren Cox_

It was a chilled morning in a hotel suite, residing in the Northumberland House, London where I met up with the famed author, the Ms. Her first book, titled Whiplash, has been described as a promising 'sexposé', a fictitious memoir, mixing reality with fantasy. While the contents of this short but fulfilling novella are scandalous in themselves, it is the anonymity of its scribbler that is stirring more than gossip in literary circles. On discussing her chosen anonymity, our author charmingly quips that the decision was not for security, but rather that a lady should not kiss and tell. Or at least in the Ms. case, let on that she has told.

Elegantly dressed in a silk red blouse, fashioned with a dark pencil skirt and McQueen heels, the author is picturesque of a glamour culture, the exact impression one would expect to see out of the sex underworld. Purposely careful with her words, the author answers very little on the subject of her lovers. "I can say that all the characters are based on impressive people I've met but they are to you as they are to me...hollowed-out souls without any true identity. It is fiction, after all."

Approaching the topic of love, we discussed the final chapter of her novella, the 'Lovers at the end of the world', a title Ms acknowledges as ironically named. Although Ms discussing her dislike for the story, she confesses the closeness it has to her heart. 'It is frankly a cruel tale of love. But it is certainly not a tale of my own.' The author teases.

_Read more of Lauren Cox's interview on Page 12_  
_Whiplash will be released on the 1st of Septmber of this year._

* * *

**Friday, 22nd August, 6:34 pm**

Molly, come to 221B immediately. If inconvenient or not. - SH

Molly - SH

* * *

**Email Account: Molly Hooper**

To: .scienceofdeduction .uk  
Cc:  
Bcc:  
Subject: (no subject)

Sherlock,

I would first like to address some of the horrible accusations you made against me that evening. First, I was not snooping. You leave the flat in such a mess, it was by miraculous discovery that I found it. I didn't expect to see the phone. But like you said, perhaps I should have just deleted the memory of it.

Our lives, for a long time, have been muddled with secrets, lies from the press but I never thought that we should hide away from each other. When I asked you if you had gone to see her, it wasn't out of jealously or distrust. I know I will never know each part of you. You are someone who hides away so much and I never have expected you to share all that you are. But you shouldn't expect me to share what I do have with someone else.

You don't trust me. I thought you did. By now, with your excellent deductions, you'll notice Toby and I have left the flat for a bit.  
This is not an email for divorce, not even for separation. But a opportunity to rid yourself of what you cruelly called "the domestic bliss of boredom". See if you like it.

If you could do one thing; don't contact me.

Molly  
_Sent at Sun, Aug 24, at 3:45 am_


	4. Thursday Night Thunder

**'Sherlock's Holmies'**, **livejournalfansite**

**WEEKLY POST: FRIDAY PICS OF THE WEEK**

September 28th, 17:30

photo 1, photo 2, photo 3, photo 4

_Sherlock Holmes, spotted with partner, Dr. John Watson at the spooky Merryville Fairground in Surrey._  
Source: The Daily Mail.

Post New Comment

34 comments

**mrswatson **28th-Sep 18:53 pm UTC  
whoa he looks different somehow.

** rremington** 28th-Sep 19:04 pm UTC  
well how do you look when you go through a breakup?

** theimprobableone**28th-Sep 19:07 pm UTC  
Now wait a minute. That was well over a month ago. No reason to suggest that is the sole explanation.

** neoecogal**28th-Sep 19:06 pm UTC  
who broke up?! I had no idea that Sherlock even dated people!

** rremington** 28th-Sep 19:08 pm UTC  
according to the sun; him and the girl who helped him cover up his suicide. they dated for a bit.

**morbidcupoftea** 28th-Sep 19:12 pm UTC  
oh dear mr. Holmes. you can't die of heartbreak but you sure look like you could :((

* * *

**The Blog of Dr. John. H. Watson**, **johnwatsonblog uk /blog/30september**

30 September

**Overdue Update**

It all began at a fairground. Mary and I returned back from our honeymoon in Hawaii, a surprise gift from my best mate, Sherlock (And when you read this because I know you always do, we appreciate it a lot). Since the wedding, we haven't been very productive so I'm still living at Baker Street and Mary, down in her flat. That would have been my explanation for the drag in blog updates but I've got a better one. We've been taking on four or five cases a week for the last month. To be honest, the routine is killing me and the missus. Since I haven't even got time to sit down for a cup of tea, my reporting on our cases is taking its toll.

Why the sudden increase in cases? Well it's not because there's a crime wave, spreading across London. No it's because Sherlock has become a manic. I thought gun practice with the wall and thumbs in the fridge was bad. Now he never sleeps, only talks when he's discussing a case and Mary swears she hasn't seen him touch a cup of coffee in weeks. Thought same old Sherlock until I noticed that he's not even enjoying the cases he's solving. But he knows what he needs to do so that's all I will say on the matter. Anyway, since I've started, might as well recap our last cilent.

The case involved a vintage shotgun, a travel agent and an abandon fairground.

**11 comments**

John, I suggest you edit this carefully. I have found many inaccuracies.

**Sherlock Holmes** 30 September 21:45

* * *

Are you talking about the case? Nah, it looks alright to me. Unless you're talking about M...

**John Watson** 30 September 21:50

* * *

Of course not. Your wife just sent me a link to an article 'Couples Communication for Dummies'. She shares your brash sense of humor.

**Sherlock Holmes** 30 September 21:51

* * *

Oi! and thank you. Aren't we hilarious?

**Mary Watson** 30 September 21:52

* * *

Most certainly not.

**Sherlock Holmes** 30 September 21:53

* * *

And she's got your excellent foresight! No harm in taking her advice...

**John Watson** 30 September 21:55

* * *

Man-up Sherlock! They won't wait around for too long, mate!

**Bill Murray** 30 September 21:57

* * *

Absolutely not. I resist any urge to something so banal as 'manning-up'.

**Sherlock Holmes**30 September 21:58

* * *

*comment deleted*  
**  
Bill Murray** 30 September 22:01

* * *

Boys, not here. Bill, a bit too much swearing. But I agree, Sherlock is being a *****

**John Watson** 30 September 22:03

* * *

Mary, I require your husband's revolver.

**Sherlock Holmes**30 September 22:05

* * *

**Email Account: Molly Hooper**  
Draft Box

To:  
Cc:  
Bcc:  
Subject: (no subject)

Although I don't reply, i read every text you've sent me. I'm sort of glad you ignored my request.  
I read all of them, even the ones I think you must have sent by accident because well...you know why.  
i believe you when you said you didn't see her.  
I miss you. Even bloody Toby misses you (only because of those tuna snacks you sneak him) and by your texts, i know you miss us too.  
but if i come back...you still won't trust me.  
i think sometimes i'm so in love with you that i won't care about that anymore  
and that can't be right for either of us.

but i want to come back...

_DRAFT SAVED SUN 30 SEPTEMBER 01:30 AM_

* * *

**Tuesday, 3rd October, 12:40 pm**

John, go to Barts. I need the autopsy report on Craig Mitchell's body- SH

_Why can't you go? And don't give me the usual excuse - JW_

Occupied with Miller's case. I need that report immediately. - SH

_Can't. Taking Mary and her mum out for lunch - JW_

_She'll be her lunch break if that's why you're worrying about - JW_

Haven't got a clue as to what you are talking about - SH

_Be the better bloke, mate. Look at the big deduction here...you can't go on like this forever - JW_

_Right, Sherlock? - JW_

**Tuesday, 3rd October, 3:00 pm**

Yes - SH

* * *

**Flat Share Advertising, **** uk**

**LOOKING FOR FLATMATE**  
_looking for female flatmate, aged 18 to 35 to stay with 26 year old working female in Central London_

2 bedrooms  
1 bathroom  
1 sitting room  
Located near Aldgate station  
Close to local shops

£180 pw

Pets allowed, no smoking and no recently dumped ladies.

Call Alice on 078343xxxxxx or email me at at mephone uk

_Comments_

**jackadoo**  
didnt you just get a flatmate, like a month ago?! Bad experience, eh love.**  
**  
**alicejones  
**packed up and left on Thursday and now I'm looking for another.

**jackadoo**  
good riddance?! ahaha

**alicejones**  
not really. though i won't miss the late night crying or the cat...

* * *

**The Blog of Dr. John. H. Watson**, **johnwatsonblog co uk/blog/15november**

15 November

**A Special Day**

Today marks a special day as Sherlock and I celebrate our 200th case together. Bloody hell, time flies by. Looking back at this blog, I can see not much as changed (Sherlock still shoots up the wall). Our 200th case mark the merry occasion by being as Sherlock called it 'delightfully malicious'. That's his fun way of saying that the torture and kidnapping of a young lawyer was sad and cruel.  
it was a surprisingly easy case, solved before six pm this evening. So we're off for dinner somewhere. Mrs. Hudson's bringing along her new beau and we're all looking forward to his deduction...err introduction.

On a unrelated note; I would like to say a few words about a couple of my friends.  
Love is hard enough without your partner being a highly functioning sociopath. But you two make it work so well, no one would suspect otherwise.

I watched you two pull through in the roughest of patches and still made it out as a grown and respected couple. It's all bloody impressive and everday, I feel more than grateful to know friends like you two.

So, on this very special day, I wish a happy anniversary to Mr. and Mrs. Holmes, cheers to you both.

**5 comments**

* * *

wait, Sherlock's got a wife?

**Mike Stamford** 15 November 18:35

* * *

Oh how wonderful, John. Happy blessed anniversary to Sherlock and Molly :)

**Mrs. Hudson** 15 November 18:40

* * *

Oi, you boys will be on your best behavior for Franklin this evening. He hears too much from the press about Sherlock, poor dear!

**Mrs. Hudson** 15 November 18:42

* * *

well who woulda thought it! Congrats Mr. and Mrs. Holmes indeed

**Bill Murray** 15 November 18:45

* * *

Thank you John.

**Sherlock Holmes** 15 November 18:50

* * *

**Friday, November, 21:00**

Don't be alarmed by empty flat. Getting supplies for this evening - SH

_I'm more alarmed by that statement! You, going shopping? You know where to go?- MH_

I have been to a supermarket before - SH

_Only teasing love - MH_

_and I won't tell Mrs. Hudson about the bacteria riddled liver, sitting on her dining table - MH_

I know. I trust you. Always have - SH

_i love you x - MH_


End file.
